


Timey-Wimey... Stuff

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguity, M/M, Or Possibly Dreams, Time Travel, hinted previous/potential future Vicchris?, it's complicated - Freeform, one of the two, or maybe both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor is twenty years old and has ambitions to be this year's world champion.  Life is great.  The future looks bright.Until a version of him from years in the future shows up in his apartment one night.





	Timey-Wimey... Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Viktor/Viktor
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) 85\. “I wanted to apologize.”

This was a dream. Viktor stared at the man in front of him, and that was all he could come up with. This was a very bizarre dream. It would certainly explain how someone had gotten into his apartment through the security team. It also explained how the man looked like him, only older. “Who are you?”

The older man grinned, and Viktor recognized the heart shape to it. It made it easy to believe when he said, “I’m you, only with a husband, a coaching career, and a few more years!”

“I’m dreaming.” The older Viktor shook his head. “A husband? What happened to our hair?”

Old Viktor reached up to touch the top of his head self-consciously. “Yuuri swears it’s not getting too thin. I trust him.” He brought his hand down and leaned forward. “Is he lying to me?”

“No, it looks fine. I meant you cutting it so short!” Real Viktor’s hair was still down to his waist. Old Viktor’s hair wasn’t much past his ears. The hairline had receded a bit, but there wasn’t a bald spot, at least.

“Oh! That!” Old Viktor’s cheer came back, but only momentarily before it was replaced by a frown. “That means Yuuri’s at best seventeen… how old are you?”

“Twenty. Haircut…?” Real Viktor prompted again.

Old Viktor shrugged and reached up to twirl the ends of his hair between his fingers. “I got sick of styling it for competition. That was an extra hour I could have spent napping!” Real Viktor understood that. He’d never considered cutting it short, but maybe he should. “I used to have it a lot shorter than this, even, but I’m retired now and Yuuri loves it longer.”

“Who’s Yuuri, and why do you care what he thinks of his hair?” Real Viktor furrowed his brow. “You can’t mean Plisetsky. He’s a child.”

“Yuri Plisetsky doesn’t care what I do with my hair. He keeps his long for his boyfriend, but also because if he cuts it now, everyone will compare him to me again. He hates that.”

“So…” Real Viktor felt a surge of sympathy for the reporters who tried to interview him, if he was half as hard to get a straight answer out of. 

The heart smile came back, nearly blinding Real Viktor. “Yuuri’s my husband! You’ll love him, once you break through his shell and get him to see you as you are instead of his idol. It wasn’t hard for me, and it should be easier for you.”

Real Viktor rolled his eyes. “So he’s a fan.” And Old Viktor had married him? Really? Why? What was so special about this fan?

“You’ll be his fan too, I promise, he’s amazing. He needs you, though. Someone to believe in him when he doesn’t have any faith in himself.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He’s a skater!” Oh. That made sense, but then why hadn’t Viktor heard of him? “Japanese.” Again, oh. “When is this?”

“October.”

Old Viktor put a finger to his lips, staring off into space, and then that smile of his grew even wider. “Perfect! You have the NHK coming up! He’ll be there.”

Seventeen and in the Grand Prix? How did Viktor not know him? “He will?”

Old Viktor picked up on the confusion. “As a fan. Not to skate. It was a reward from his family for winning Junior Nationals. Nobody expected him to, but when Yuuri was talking himself out of even trying, Minako made this deal with him. Now he’s motivated, and he’s going to win, and Minako will bring him to watch you.”

“Oh.” Real Viktor had no idea how to respond to that. Instead, he asked the other burning question on his mind. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“I don’t understand.” Old Viktor seemed happy and healthy. What was there to apologize for?

“You’re young, you still see the future as bright and shiny and exciting. I know because that’s the me I was looking for with this. I squandered so much of that future, ignoring life and love and putting everything into skating. The gold medals I won aren’t worth it. You should learn from my mistakes. You might not want to go to Yuuri right away, he’s sixteen…”

“I thought you said seventeen.”

“He was seventeen when I cut my hair, but I didn’t know when exactly I was, only that it was before that point. You’re twenty, so he’s sixteen.” Real Viktor shook his head. This was confusing. “Don’t overlook him the way I did.”

“What about the confidence?”

“Oh, that. Arrange to meet him at the NHK. You can email. You can send videos, help him with his jumps…”

“Another thing – why should I help a competitor?”

Old Viktor sagged a little, looking even older than before. “Because if you don’t, you won’t have a challenge after this season. You’ll get a lot of gold medals, but without being challenged, it’s empty. You’ll feel hollow and pointless. When he moved in, Yuuri was horrified to learn that I kept those golds in the back of my sock drawer where I’d never have to see them. I quit skating after five years of that. Ironically, the year a new competitor showed up. I skipped the Grand Prix to coach Yuuri, and came back for Nationals when I realized I had actual competition again. The last three years of my career were the best.”

Real Viktor’s blood ran cold. He did not want to hear this. “What happens to Chris?”

For a moment, Old Viktor looked blank, but then the memory flashed in his eyes. “Nothing. He’s been on quite a few podiums with me. He just never got good enough to beat me or even be much of a threat.” Old Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, almost wrapping himself up in a hug. “I know you like him a lot, but don’t try to date him. It didn’t go well, and the breakup was awful. We weren’t even friends for over a year. We finally made up at Worlds, and then two weeks later I was in Japan having abandoned my skating career. He was furious.”

“You and Chris aren’t friends?” Real Viktor’s stomach dropped out. He couldn’t imagine. If Viktor wanted to apologize, that’s what he should be apologizing for, fucking things up with Chris.

“Oh, we are! He was in my wedding to Yuuri! I just wish we hadn’t lost all that time after the breakup. It’s not worth it. Chris is amazing but you and he are not suited for each other.”

“If you say so. I’m glad to hear you at least made up.” Real Viktor stared at Old Viktor, who was starting to fade. “What’s happening?”

“This spell was not going to last long, and it seems it’s almost over. Remember Katsuki Yuuri!” And with that, Old Viktor was gone.

Real Viktor was dreaming. Wasn’t he?


End file.
